


TUTORAT

by V_KOYA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, SakuAtsu, idiots to lovers, ils se cherchent, je ne sais pas tagger, mais c'est du fluff puissance 10 000, mais pas vrmt enemies en vrai, même s'il veut pas l'avouer, sakusa is whipped for atsumu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_KOYA/pseuds/V_KOYA
Summary: Atsumu Miya n’aime pas les cours. La vue d’un cahier lui donne des remontés acides dans la cage thoracique, et il ne comprend pas comment on peut apprécier lire un livre rempli de kanji plus difficiles les uns que les autres sans aucune indication de lecture. Mais le pire dans tout ça, ce sont les mathématiques. Comment pouvait-on comprendre une matière censée être faite de chiffres et de nombres quand il fallait en plus ajouter des lettres dedans ? Non, décidemment, Atsumu Miya préfère faire la fête, déconner avec ses potes, et avant tout, jouer du volley-ball. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il ne mettra un nez dans un bouquin.Mais ça, c’était mal connaître son frère Osamu.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. 1. Mur infranchissable

**Author's Note:**

> Ma première fiction sur AO3, je sais pas du tout comment ça se passe mais on va bien voir hihi :D Hésitez pas à laisser des petits commentaires, sakuatsu n'est pas un ship très populaire en France donc je tenais à faire une ff dessus, anyway vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur mes réseaux sociaux, je parle principalement de shit et j'ai un humour nul :D
> 
> Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : sakuatsu**

**Genre : humour pourri, fluff, romance**

* * *

**Atsumu**

Dans votre vie, vous devrez faire des choix difficiles. Il arrivera un moment où vous vous retrouverez devant un mur infranchissable, et que vous vous taperez la tête dessus maintes et maintes fois jusqu’à vous faire perdre tous les neurones existants dans votre cerveau.

Mais moi, l’avantage, c’est que des neurones, j’en ai plus depuis longtemps.

C’est ce que les professeurs m’ont gentiment répété toute ma scolarité.

Et faut croire que y’avait une part de vraie, parce que pour l’instant, le plus gros choix que j’ai eu à faire, c’était de choisir entre une chemise blanche ou une chemise noire pour mon premier rendez-vous quand j’étais en troisième année de collège. J’ai fini par mettre la blanche, parce que j’allais à un _date_ , pas à un enterrement.

C’est triste, les enterrements. Il y a des gens qui pleurent, des cœurs qui meurent et des lumières qui s’éteignent. Mais au moins, les bougies brûlent.

Donc j’ai pris la blanche, parce que je voulais pas avoir l’air triste.

Mais aujourd’hui fut le jour fatidique où le plus gros choix de ma vie s’abattit sur moi, sans que je n’ai rien demandé, me laissant seul avec ma décision à prendre :

\- Bon, ‘Tsumu, tu te dépêches ?

\- Tu comprends pas ‘Samu ! Maman m’a donné si peu d’argent de poche, raaah !

Mon frère jumeau lâche un soupir à fendre l’âme, puis revient vers moi dans les rayons après avoir acheté ce qu’il voulait au libraire -je soupçonne Osamu d’être à fond sur le libraire, et quand je dis à fond, c’est genre à fond.

\- C’est quoi le deal ?

\- Soit je prends le nouveau tome de Dr. Stone qui vient tout juste de sortir qui coûte la peau des fesses, soit je prends les trois premiers tomes de Bleach qui sont en promotion. ‘Samu ait pitié, aide-moi !

Mais à peine je me retourne que la l’homme qui était à mes côtés a disparu.

Je marmonne entre mes lèvres, râlant pour la forme, puis après des minutes d’hésitation intense, je choisis la troisième option : garder l’argent pour plus tard, pour que je puisse acheter les trois tomes de Bleach et le nouveau tome de Dr. Stone.

En sortant de la librairie, quelqu’un me rentre dedans, et je me retourne afin de voir l’auteur du crime. Je hausse un sourcil en reconnaissant une fille de notre lycée qui se met à bégayer, remettant une mèche derrière son oreille, les joues rouges :

\- Oh, pardon, je ne t’avais pas vu.

Je souris de toutes mes dents et bougeant légèrement mes mains :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne regardais pas non plus où j’allais.

Je me détourne et on prend le chemin pour rentrer. Je sens mon frère me fixer, et je croise les bras sur mon torse :

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comment ça ?

\- « Sale truie, fais attention quand tu marches, ou la prochaine fois je t’écartèle le bras ». Ton sourire est d’une hypocrisie.

\- Ah, ça.

Théâtralement, je hausse les épaules en mettant mes mains dans les poches et en soupirant :

\- Je n’y peux rien tu sais. T’es sur mon chemin, tu dégages.

Il me fixe encore un moment avant de soupirer et de regarder ailleurs :

\- Tu as vraiment la pire des personnalités.

Je laisse une expression surprise se dessiner sur mon visage, mais celle-ci dure à peine une demi-seconde, puis je lâche un rire :

\- Je suis le meilleur Miya, ne le nie pas.

\- Tu es une petite merde.

\- Mais la petite merde, elle a été sélectionnée au camp d’entraînement des moins de 19 ans !

\- J’ai comme l’impression que je vais avoir mon rôle a joué dans tout ça.

\- Mais non, tout va aller comme sur des roulettes.

*** * ***

Tout n’alla pas DU TOUT comme sur des roulettes.

En ce moment même, me voici devant la directrice du lycée, qui tient entre ses mains le petit bout de papier que je dois signer qui me permettrait d’aller au camp, elle avec son air féroce sur le visage, et moi avec une confiance en moi soudainement disparu que j’essaie de retrouver parmi les débris de doutes qui s’emparent de mon esprit.

Et quand, après une petite introduction dont le but était de prouver par a + b (juste de penser à une addition mathématique me donne la nausée) à quel point les études étaient cruciales même pour un sportif, la sentence tombe, inéluctable.

\- Miya Atsumu, je vous le demande personnellement en tant que proviseur de l’établissement, tant que vous n’aurez pas améliorez vos notes, vous ne pourrez pas participer à ce camp.

*** * ***

\- Bah alors Atsumu, tu t’es pris une brique sur la tête ?

Je me tourne vers Aran, un de mes plus proches amis, qui entame d’ailleurs rarement la conversation et qui fait également parti du club de volley-ball.

\- Pire que ça.

A ma droite, un châtain reprend, hasardeux :

\- Ta plante carnivore est morte ?

\- Non Kosaku, pire que-… Attends quoi, mais j’ai pas de plante carnivore ?

\- Et c’est bien dommage d’ailleurs.

C’est alors tout mon groupe d’amis qui essaie de deviner la raison de mon humeur massacrante sur le chemin du gymnase pour s’entraîner, jusqu’à ce que mon cher frère explique :

\- Le directeur lui refuse le camp d’entraînement des Youth 19 tant qu’il n’a pas amélioré ses notes.

\- RAAAH NE LE REDIS PAS !

\- Être. Refusé. Camp. Entraînement.

\- STOP !

Je me torture les cheveux en hurlant, faisant se retourner quelques élèves dont je ne me préoccupe pas plus que ça :

\- Les mathématiques ne m’aiment PAS. C’est tout simple.

\- Ce n’est pas un être humain ‘Tsumu.

\- Et heureusement ! Si elle existait en personne elle serait prête à m’avaler tout cru.

\- Cannibale maintenant, de mieux en mieux.

On arrive dans les vestiaires, et on commence tous à se changer quand Akagi, notre libéro, demande :

\- C’est en math que tu as du mal ?

\- Principalement.

\- Principalement ?

Moi, plein de fierté et arrogant que je suis, ferme simplement mon clapet, décidant que la conversation s’arrêterait là. Mais ce n’est pas l’avis de mon frère, bien décidé à m’afficher :

\- Il a du mal dans tout. Je l’ai jamais vu lire une ligne de cours. Je sais même pas s’il a des cours.

\- Hey ! J’en ai !

\- Ah oui ? Lesquels ?

\- En anglais, je me débrouille pas si mal !

\- ‘Tsumu, les seuls mots anglais que tu connais sont « fuck me », « harder » et « suck my pussy ».

Tout le monde explose de rire alors que j’enfile mon tee-shirt, le torse relevé pour avoir l’air un minimum fier :

\- Au moins, je saurais quoi dire si je couche avec une anglaise.

\- Déjà il faudrait que t’arrives à pêcho parce qu’avec ta tête de cul ça doit être difficile-…

\- On a littéralement la même tête ‘Samu.

\- Et parce qu’en plus tu vas lui dire « suck my pussy » ?

C’est reparti pour un fou rire général.

\- Ouais, ouais, c’est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule bande de potes indignes.

Je m’apprête à sortir pour m’échauffer, mais je suis interrompu par Akagi qui reprend le fil de la conversation :

\- J’ai l’ami d’un ami qui a besoin d’argent. Et il excelle scolairement.

\- Il est au lycée ?

\- Oui, enfin pas ici. Il a le même âge que nous.

Même si l’idée est alléchante, je mets mes bras en croix devant moi, de nouveau dos à la porte qui mène au gymnase :

\- Jamais de la vie. J’ai déjà assez honte d’être bête dans mon propre lycée, je ne veux pas être bête dans un autre lycée.

\- ‘Tsumu, si tu n’améliores pas tes notes, tu n’iras pas au camp d’entraînement.

\- Je trouverai quelqu’un d’autre.

\- Il n’y a pas une personne dans ce lycée que je connaisse qui pourrait te faire du tutorat sans que tu ne l’étripes. C’est à cause de ta personnalité tordue qu’on se retrouve à chercher des gens plus loin.

\- Je demanderai à maman.

\- Tu vas perdre du temps.

\- C’est pas grave.

\- Si tu ne vas pas au camp, ça fera de moi le meilleur jumeau Miya.

. . .

Saleté esprit de compétitivité.

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre, c'est la première fois que je poste sur AO3 omg :000 J'ai 5 chapitres d'avance et ça va pas être une fic de 15km de long, mais voilà. C'est surtout pour déconner et parce que le sakuatsu deserves more :D

Réseau sociaux:

Instagram : @soy_rine

Twitter : @v_koya_

Wattpad : @-VKOYA- (ff sur bts et ateez principalement hihi)


	2. Inconvénient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa n'aime pas les gens.

**Sakusa**

_**« Il n’y a rien de plus dégoûtant que les gens. »** _

C’est la réflexion que le Sakusa de 10 ans se fait devant un film romantique que ses parents voulaient absolument regarder dans lequel deux personnes se roulent une pelle, un filet de bave apparaissant à l’écran sous ses yeux horrifiés.

Sept ans plus tard, ce fait n’a pas changé.

Les gens sont immondes, pleins de bactéries et pire : les partagent.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça a commencé, ce n’était sûrement pas ce baiser sur écran télévisé, mais c’est devenu de plus en plus gros, jusqu’à ce que mes parents se rendent compte que ce n’était pas _normal_ que je me rince les mains quinze fois par jour (et encore ce n’était jamais assez), que je porte _toujours_ un masque dans les lieux publics et parfois même en privé, et que je ne laisse personne m’approcher à moins de deux mètres de distance*. Le docteur m’a diagnostiqué germaphobe à l’âge de quinze ans. J’ai suivi quelques traitements, et cela a permis de ne pas empirer la chose. Mais pour autant, la maladie est là : les germes me font peur, au point d’éviter tout contact social quand je n’y suis pas obligé, quitte à dire aux gens directement qu’ils sont pleins de germes et que je n’ai pas _envie_ d’être près d’eux.

Certains ont des privilèges, comme mes parents ou mon cousin et meilleur ami Komori, mais cela reste très peu. Le terrain de volley est le seul endroit où cette phobie semble un peu s’estomper, parce que ça ne me gêne pas de suer, ni d’être dans un gymnase qui, il faut le dire, commence au bout d’un moment à sentir.

Pour autant, je ne participe jamais au câlin collectif de fin de match.

Komori a toujours essayé de m’intégrer, mais merci non merci.

La discussion était à chaque fois semblablement la même :

\- Sakusa ? Tu viens ?

\- Non.

\- Allez, viens ! Aucun risque je te dis ! Pas de raison de s’inquiéter !

\- … Germes.

Ce n’est pas pour autant que Komori a abandonné : il n’a pas manqué toutes les fins de match pour me tirer par le bras, toutes ses tentatives se soldant par des échecs.

Enfin bref, moi, Sakusa Kiyoomi, je déteste les germes. Par extension, je me suis mis à détester les gens.

Ca m’arrive de leur parler, ce n’est pas comme si je n’avais pas de conversation, mais je crois que mon visage montre clairement mon agacement de devoir me tenir proche d’un autre bipède.

Sauf que voilà, mes parents se sont mis en tête qu’il fallait que je commence à me faire à la vie d’adulte, et donc que je gagne de l’argent moi-même.

Et voilà donc qu’un matin, en route pour mon lycée, masque sur ma bouche, Komori décide de m’annoncer ce qu’il a décidé d’appeler « la nouvelle de l’année ». Je dois avouer qu’après toute la soirée d’hier à me dire qu’il préférait me le faire parvenir en face, je suis désormais un peu curieux.

Mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer.

\- Un ami m’a contacté, en me disant que quelqu’un aurait bien besoin de tes services. Et tu seras payé ! Ca évitera à tes parents de te rappeler qu’il faut que tu trouves un travail ! En plus, c’est parfait pour toi !

\- Mmmh ?

\- Ca te permettra de mettre en avant tes capacités scolaires, notamment en mathématiques d’après ce que j’ai compris.

\- Mmmh.

\- Tu seras bien payé !

Agacé qu’il étende la chose en longueur, je finis par m’impatienter :

\- Et donc, c’est quoi ce travail ?

\- Alors… y’a juste un petit, un TOUT PETIT inconvénient…

Je sais déjà que ça va pas me plaire.

\- Disons que tu vas devoir… enseigner ?

Un silence tombe et je me rends compte que quelques secondes plus tard quand les arbres de la route ne défilent plus sur le coin de mes yeux que je me suis arrêté.

\- Du tutorat ?

\- Euh… oui ?

\- Donc Komori, tu attends vraiment de moi que je reste avec un être humain con comme ses pieds dans une pièce, forcé d’être à moins de deux mètres et obligé également de respirer le même air dans un périmètre restreint ?

\- Je… je te rappelle que tu n’as pas trop le choix ! Le seul autre boulot qui t’a été proposé était serveur dans un café, mais tu trouvais les conditions d’hygiène tellement abominable que tu as refusé de simplement passer l’entretien.

Je refuse de l’admettre à voix haute, mais il n’a pas tort. Il faut dire que les cafés sont des endroits immondes. C’est sale, le nettoyage est mal fait, les gens sont crades, et pire que tout, il y a des foules. Les foules, c’est encore pire qu’une seule personne.

Je commence à essayer de me faire à l’idée, et m’intéresse alors au sujet, les yeux regardant dans le vide après m’être remis du choc :

\- Et donc ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Miya Atsumu, du lycée Inarizaki. On a joué contre eux l’année dernière en final.

\- C’est où ça ?

\- Dans la préfecture de Hyogo.

\- … Mais c’est dans le Kansai.

\- … Oh. OH. OOOOH.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Comment un détail aussi énorme que ça a pu lui échapper ? Entre Tokyo et Osaka, y’a une petite trotte. Et vu le prix des transports et le temps que ça me prendrait, hors de question que je fasse le trajet.

\- Vous n’avez qu’à faire en ligne ?

Je réfléchis à la proposition qui me semble bien alléchante. Il faut dire que c’est le moyen parfait pour moi d’éviter tout contact physique. Mais en même temps, me tenir devant une caméra, ça a tout de même un côté embarrassant.

\- Sinon vous faites ça le week-end et tu vas là-bas ?

\- Tu crois que je vais payer les transports ?

\- Oh, arrête, demande à tes parents, ils sont riches comme Crésus.

\- Ah oui, donc je vais demander à mes parents de payer mes transports pour que j’aille faire du tutorat pour que je puisse gagner mon argent. Où est la logique dans tout ça ?

Il me lance un grand sourire en remettant son sac correctement sur ses épaules :

\- Tes parents veulent que tu travailles sur le principe. Ils s’en foutront de te payer le trajet. Sinon, comme je l’ai dit, tu peux toujours faire en ligne.

Je soupire. Ca n’a même pas commencé que ça me prend déjà la tête, si c’est pas un signe.

\- Alors… il y a peut-être un deuxième tout tout tout petit détail…

\- Au point où on en est.

\- Disons que Miya Atsumu… hum… n’abandonne pas dès la première semaine, d’accord ?

\- Il est si stupide que ça ?

\- Ah non, rien à voir. Sa personnalité… hum… si j’en crois mon ami, c’est… alors… c’est possible que vous… que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien… mais promets-moi de faire des efforts !

En voyant le lycée se dessiner devant mes yeux, je suis soudainement impatient de faire l’entraînement matinal, même si je n’en montre pas une miette. Je reprends ma conversation avec mon cousin en haussant les épaules :

\- Ca dépendra de lui.

J’aimerais bien essayer de me rappeler de qui est ce Miya Atsumu, mais honnêtement, la tête ne me vient pas.

\- DONC TU ACCEPTES ?

En réponse, je hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules, ce qui vaut un cri de joie un peu trop bruyant à mes côtés et trop de joie autour de moi, ça a presque tendance à m’angoisser. Il débarque dans le gymnase en sautant et en annonçant à tout le monde les larmes aux yeux qu’il est fier que son oisillon prenne son envol -ce à quoi je l’attrape par le col pour le balancer dans les vestiaires en rappelant que je ne suis pas son bébé et que, étant un homme, il est, à moins de modification génétique, incapable de procréer quoi que ce soit -à part des migraines de temps à autre.

*** * ***

Le soir même, je rentre tard de l’entraînement, ayant fait un extra, et après avoir salué mes parents et ma petite sœur, je pars directement à la douche. J’y passe quelques bonnes minutes à enlever toute la sueur, à me laver les cheveux, puis j’y ressors, habillé proprement, serviette autour de mon cou que je frotte sur le dessus de ma tête pour sécher la touffe de cheveux frisés noirs qui poussent sur le dessus de ma tête comme ils le feraient sur un mouton.

En entrant dans ma chambre, j’entends mon téléphone vibrer, indiquant un message reçu. Je l’ignore, sachant que Komori passe son temps à m’envoyer des messages plus inutiles les uns que les autres, juste pour faire croire à mes parents que ma sociabilisation se passe correctement.

Je vais donc à table sans un regard pour mon téléphone après avoir fait une petite heure de révision, et mes parents discutent de tout et de rien, ma sœur parlant de temps en temps. Elle n’a que deux ans de moins que moi, donc dernière année de collège, et c’est une vraie peste. On ne se parle pas beaucoup. Quand je vois l’occasion se présenter (ils ont cessé de parler pendant quelques temps), je prends la parole :

\- J’ai trouvé un boulot.

Mon père s’exclame alors, ravi :

\- Vraiment ? C’est génial Kiyoomi ! Alors ?

\- Tutorat.

Je continue à manger mon assiette, sans donner vraiment plus d’explications, pensant que cela serait suffisant. Mais il semblerait que ma mère ne soit pas de cet avis :

\- Et ? Qui ? Quand ? Où ? Explicite !

Je finis ma bouchée, et précise :

\- Un certain Miya Atsumu. C’est l’ami d’un ami de Komori.

\- Oh, qu’est-ce que tu ferais sans Motoya !

Je roule des yeux, puis reprends :

\- Il habite dans la préfecture de Hyogo, alors on va sûrement faire en ligne. J’attends les modalités, pour le moment on n’a pas pris contact.

\- Quelle matière ?

\- Mathématiques principalement, mais c’est possible que je fasse autre chose.

\- En plus de trouver un boulot, tu vas parler à un autre être humain que Komori de manière régulière ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux !

Encore une fois, je trouve que ma mère exagère, mais mon père est dans état pire qu’elle et nous dit qu’il faut absolument qu’on fête ça un de ces jours. C’est ma sœur qui réussit à couper le mood, alors qu’elle est en train de lire son téléphone à table, prêtant à moitié attention à ce qu’on dit depuis que je me suis mis à parler :

\- Donc mon frère a décidé de ne plus être asocial ?

Sachant que ça ne sert à rien de lui répondre, je débarrasse simplement mon couvert une fois que j’ai fini, et j’indique à mes parents que je vais continuer de réviser dans ma chambre. Je me lave d’abord les mains, puis je m’affale sur mon lit, reprenant enfin mon téléphone que j’avais abandonné sur ma petite commode près de mon lit.

Je fronce les sourcils en voyant pleins de messages d’un numéro que je ne connais pas.

Qu’est-ce que ce prank encore ?

J’ouvre mon téléphone, main gauche sous ma tête, et la droite faisant défilant les messages sur LINE :

**_20h07_ **

**\+ 090-1325-5545**

_hey slt c atsumu pr le tutorat_   
_g eu ton num par mon pote, il ma dis par ton pote que t’était ok, mais comme t’habite à tokyo il ma aussi dis comme quoi on pourrais faire sa en ligne qque chose comme sa_

**_20h32_ **

_oeijfoqijforigj oh he ☹ ☹ ☹ ☹_   
_abandonné dès le début_   
_R E J E T E_

**_20h48_ **

_SAKUSA KIYOOMI. JE SAIS QUE C LE BON NUM G VERIFIE AU MOINS 10 FOIS FSOQINOINROGN_   
_i feEL atTACKED_   
_tu pense que je devrai acheté 3 tome en promotion ou un neuf ???? mon indigne de frère veux pas me répondre ;(((((_

Je frôle la crise cardiaque en voyant tous les messages, les fautes immondes, le langage SMS, je peux SENTIR sa personnalité A TRAVERS le téléphone, je ne savais même pas que ce genre de chose était possible.

**_\+ 090-1325-5545 est en train d’écrire…_ **

_AH ! JE SAIS QUE TA VU_   
_SAKUSA KIYOOMI REPONDS._   
_KIYOOOOMIIIIII_

L’usage de mon prénom par un inconnu me fout la rage, et je me retiens de l’envoyer bouler, me rappelant le visage si heureux de mes parents à l’idée d’un petit travail, et le conseil de Komori qui me disait de ne pas abandonner dès le début. Ca va aller Sakusa, tout va bien, resp-…

**_\+ 090-1325-5545 est en train d’écrire…_ **

_OMI OMIIIIIII_

Une veine cogne sur le dessus de mon front alors que je fronce les sourcils, visiblement très énervé par le comportement de ce Miya Atsumu. Même sans miroir à côté de moi, je devine à peu près quelle tête je tire en ce moment.

Je tape frénétiquement un message.

**Vous**

_Bonsoir Miya. Je te prierai d’abord de ne pas me harceler par message, car je ne suis pas toujours sur mon téléphone. Ajoute à cela le fait que nous ne parlerons pas d’autre chose que des cours que je te dois, donc oublie les conseils sur les problèmes insignifiants de ta vie personnelle. Troisièmement, ne m’appelle PAS par mon prénom, et encore moins par des surnoms. Et enfin, si je revois une seule fois l’erreur du « sa », je te bloque._

**_Vu, 20h52_ **

**\+ 090-1325-5545**

_humpf sa va g juste la flemme de taper la cédille_

**_Vous avez bloqué + 090-1325-5545_ **

Je laisse mon téléphone sur la commode, puis je retourne à mon bureau pour travailler encore un peu, visionner quelques matchs de volley. Avant de dormir, je fais ma routine : je prends mes écouteurs, allume mon téléphone, les branche, et je mets de la musique.

Je ne peux pas m’endormir sans musique.

Ca calme mon esprit.

Les gens m’angoissent, et les germes encore plus. Faire attention à ça toute la journée peut vite devenir handicapant, et fatiguant. Alors la musique que j’écoute le soir, ça me vide l’esprit, et me prépare à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

 **What am I now? What am I now?  
** _Que suis-je devenu ?_ _Que suis-je devenu ?_

**What if I’m someone I don’t want around?**   
_Que se passe-t-il si je suis quelqu’un que je ne veux plus autour ?_

**I’m falling again, I’m falling again, I’m fallin’**   
_Je tombe encore, je tombe encore, je tombe_

**What if I’m down? What if I’m out?**   
_Que se passe-t-il si je suis au plus bas ? Que se passe-t-il si je suis ailleurs ?_

**What if I’m someone you won’t talk about?**   
_Que se passe-t-il si je suis quelqu’un dont tu ne veux pas parler ?_

La mélodie calme m'apaise et je m'endors peu de temps après.

* * *

*sakusa il était grave déjà paré pour le corona miskin

La chanson de la fin c'est Fallin' de Harry Styles <3

J'espère que ça vous plaît hihi, je posterai maybe la suite demain :D


	3. Bloqué

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu est indigné.

**Atsumu**

\- Il m’a BLOQUE. Tu te rends compte ?!

\- ‘Tsumu, en toute honnêteté, je t’aurais bloqué aussi.

Je mange mon petit déjeuner rageusement, piqué dans ma fierté que l’autre trou du cul m’ait bloqué, et encore plus que mon propre frère jumeau trouve ça parfaitement _normal_. Mes parents rient simplement de la situation, alors que mon père me réprimande doucement :

\- Fiston, nous ne voudrions pas perdre une personne qui pourrait te remettre à ta place, alors garde-le.

\- Hey ! Vous vous liguez contre moi là !

On finit par quitter la maison, et l’air frais de l’extérieur frappe mon visage de plein fouet. Je sors mon téléphone de la poche, fixe les messages non envoyés, puis je me mords la lèvre et envoie un dernier message avant de remettre mon téléphone en place et embêter Osamu sur tout le chemin de l’allé -rien de bien inhabituel.

Les cours passent à une lenteur exceptionnelle, et j’ai l’impression que je vais mourir d’ennui s’il n’y a pas un truc intéressant qui se passe d’ici trois minutes -du genre des roucouls qui se mettent à attaquer cru-ail dans la salle de classe.

\- MONSIEUR MIYA.

Y’a deux Miya, je peux encore faire semblant de dormir…

\- Monsieur Miya ATSUMU, veuillez me lire le passage indiqué.

Je relève ma tête brusquement sous les rires de mes camardes de classe, mais je vois bien que la plupart trouvent un charme dans ma capacité à ignorer royalement les cours. J’vois pas le charme d’être con, mais bon, apparemment, le physique y ait pour quelque chose.

\- Alors oui euh… oui oui. Quelle page ?

Le professeur m’indique la page, désespéré, puis je me lève pour lire avec mon anglais exceptionnel :

_\- “My lif as been promiscus, car-…”_

\- “ _My life has been promiscuous_ ”.

_\- “My liiife has been promiscuous, carefree, and a source-…_

_\- “Source”, with the correct intonation please._

_\- “Souuurce of immense pleasure, but was there some secret here that would ave-…_

_\- “Have” Mister, “Have” with the “h”._

_\- “HHHHave to be mined by a professional?”_

Je continuais ainsi, me faisant arrêter pratiquement à chaque mot pour prononciation atroce, mais en dehors de ma prononciation plus que douteuse, il n’y avait aucun doute quant au fait que je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que j’étais en train de raconter.

\- Pourriez-vous s’il-vous-plaît me traduire ce passage ?

\- Euh… C’est-à-dire que je n’ai pas bien compris ce que voulait dire « promiscuous ». « Carefree » non plus. « to be mined » aussi. En fait j’ai pas vraiment le texte.

Un nouveau fou rire parcourt l’assemblé, et mon frère, au lieu de m’aider, se contente de rire avec les autres -il n’est pas vraiment du genre à rire, mais rien que pour ne pas soutenir, il était prêt à le faire. Une camarade de classe se propose alors.

\- Oui Takemura, pouvez-vous relire tout le passage pour Miya s’il-vous-plaît ?

Je me rassois, écoutant désormais d’une oreille distraite les « _source of immense pleasure_ » et « _promiscuous_ » qui me bourdonnent dans les oreilles. Je ne comprends rien au texte, je ne comprends pas l’anglais, mais c’est quand même la matière où je m’en sors pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne suis pas le seul à être nul.

Après les cours, je me défoule dans le gymnase jusqu’à sentir mes mains rougir à force de frapper dans le ballon. Le plaisir qui parcourt mon corps est indescriptible, et il n’y a décidemment rien de mieux comme « _source of immense pleasure_ » que de toucher un ballon de volley-ball.

Sur le chemin du retour, je sens mon portable vibrer dans ma poche, et j’interromps ma conversation avec Osamu pour lire le message.

**Sakusa 🙄🙄😡😡**

**_19h21  
_ ** _Demain, 14h. Appel vidéo, mathématiques ou autre chose ?_

Demain étant samedi, je pense que je pourrais libérer mon après-midi pour travailler.

**Travailler.**

Avoir la tête dans un bouquin.

Est-ce que j’ai des bouquins même ?

A voix haute, je m’exclame :

\- Ne dis pas bonjour et ne t’excuse pas de m’avoir bloqué toute une journée surtout !

\- Pourquoi le ferait-il ?

\- Tu es de quel côté ‘Samu ?

\- Beurk, surtout pas du tien.

On commence à se chamailler, mais une fois arrivée à la maison, je m’installe sur le canapé pour pouvoir répondre tranquillement à Sakusa.

**Vous**

**_19h40  
_ ** _jpense que sa ira pour moi, g un devoir d’anglais de trad a rendre, on peut faire sa ?_

 **Sakusa 🙄🙄😡😡  
** _Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je te bloque encore une fois ? »_

 **Vous  
** _NON  
jpense que ça*  
on peut faire ça*_

 **Sakusa** 🙄🙄😡😡 _  
Ok pour l’anglais demain. A demain._

 **Vous _  
_**_OMI OMIIII, tu ma pas répondu cdosmqifjoijrog 3 tomes bleach ou un nouveau tome plus cher ???? »_

**_Vu, 19h43_ **

**Vous  
** _OMg, tu es un vu-eur 😩😩  
Tu lache des « VU » sdgqgldngdln  
kiss my ass_

**_Vu, 19h44_ **

_MAAAAAAAAIS_

**_Vu, 19h44_ **

*** * ***

Je crois qu’Osamu a failli faire une syncope en me voyant à mon bureau, avec une trousse ouverte et des feuilles devant mes yeux. Il a simplement demandé si j’avais de la fièvre, avant que je l’envoie bouler en précisant que je n’avais pas le choix si je voulais aller au camp d’entraînement, et ainsi être le meilleur des Miya.

Il est 13h56 exactement, et je n’ai aucune nouvelle de Sakusa -je l’ai bombardé de messages, au cas où. J’espère qu’il ne va pas me poser de lapin.

Est-ce que ça dit « poser un lapin » en dehors des rendez-vous amoureux de toute façon ?

Question à élucider.

C’est ainsi que, de manière tout à fait naturelle, quand à 14h et quelques, je reçois un appel vidéo sur l’écran de mon ordinateur par Sakusa, le premier réflexe que j’ai quand je décroche et qu’il lance un « allô ? » sûrement pour savoir si je l’entends bien, je demande le plus sérieusement possible :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler de « poser un lapin à quelqu’un » en dehors d’un date ou c’est dans ce cadre spécifique qu’on l’utilise ?

Le silence qui suit ma question est magistrale.

En fait, c’est bizarre haha, je ne vois plus personne sur l’écran.

Ah il a raccroché.

Il a raccroché.

IL A QUOI ?

AH NON NON NON, j’me prends vraiment un lapin ?! Enfin non, parce que du coup un lapin c’est pas venir puis repartir. Au moins il est venu…

J’arrête de réfléchir à des choses plus inutiles les unes que les autres, et je le rappelle. Il décroche, et me fusille du regard :

\- On peut s’y mettre ou cette fois-ci t’as une question sur combien de temps un poisson peut survivre hors de l’eau ?

\- Omg combien de temps ?!

\- … Le record c’est 21h.

\- 21 HEURES ?! Tema la honte j’tiens trente secondes en apnée sous l’eau, j’perds face à un POISSON.

\- Bon, on peut s’y mettre ? Envoie-moi ton devoir dans le chat.

Je grogne que monsieur n’a pas d’humour, et je lui envoie le fichier que j’ai scanné par mail. Pendant qu’il fait les manipulations pour l’ouvrir et lire le texte, je me permets ENFIN de l’observer. Bien sûr, quand on fait du volley-ball au niveau national lycéen, on ne peut pas ne pas connaître Sakusa Kiyoomi. Il est souvent classé comme étant dans le « top 3 » des attaquants, mais je ne sais pas ce qui dérange les gens dans le fait de préciser que c’est littéralement le premier attaquant de tout le Japon parmi les lycéens, et qui plus est, le seul deuxième année. Mais c’est la première fois que je le vois hors d’un terrain, et je dois dire que le changement est assez brutal pour moi. Il semble être assis à son bureau, les cheveux pas vraiment coiffés, plus détendu que le souvenir que j’en avais.

Sakusa Kiyoomi est beau. Ca serait être de très mauvaise foi de le nier, et c’est totalement l’excuse que je me donne pour reluquer les traits parfaits de son visage. Notamment les deux grains de beauté qui sont d’une perfect-…

\- Ok j’ai fini de lire. T’as traduit jusqu’à où ?

\- Alors en fait tu vas rire haha… on avait presque tout fait en classe…

\- Pardon ?

\- Il demande de rendre parfois des « devoirs », mais c’est juste les notes qu’on a pris en cours, pour voir si on suit haha… et euh… disons que… j’ai pas vraiment suivi.

Je crois presque le voir se taper la tête contre son bureau, mais il n’en fait rien et se contente de commencer à traduire avec moi.

*** * ***

\- J’en peux plus.

\- Miya, il est 14h30.

\- OUI JUSTEMENT ! Ca fait trente minutes, j’ai battu mon record du temps resté à mon bureau à la suite, tout en restant focus !

\- Bon dieu. Concentre-toi. Alors… Lis-moi là.

\- C’est juste une traduction, je n’ai pas besoin de l-…

\- Lis.

Je boude un moment, mais il y semble totalement insensible puisque quand je regarde l’écran, il ne me regarde même pas et semble noter des trucs sur sa propre feuille. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ignoré de toute ma vie. Ouch.

Résigné, je prends ma feuille et quand je vois le passage, je gémis :

\- Oh non, je l’ai déjà lu en cours !

\- Miya, j’ai pas toute la journée.

\- « Miya gnagnagna ».

\- Atsumu.

\- Oui, oui, j’y vais. « My life HHHas been prOMiSCUOUS, carefree, AAND…”

\- Bon, d’accord, j’ai compris. Je vais te le lire une fois en entier, et tu répètes okay ?

\- C’est pas ce qu’on fait en co-…

\- Oui bah c’est comme ça que je fais moi. Je dis, tu retiens, tu répètes.

Je ne peux rien faire à part hocher la tête, et il commence alors la lecture, et je suis étonné au changement de son ton. Je savais pas que le fait de changer de langue pouvait à ce point changer l’intonation de quelqu’un. La voix habituellement assez rauque et grave que j’entends depuis les trente dernières minutes monte un peu plus haut, sans pour autant être aigue.

\- « _My life has been promiscuous, carefree, and a source of immense pleasure, but was there some secret here that would have to be mined by a professional? Were all my pleasures impostures and evasions, and was I really in love with my old mother in her skating costume? Looking at Sunset Boulevard at three in the morning, I felt that my terror of bridges was an expression of my clumsily concealed horror of what is becoming of the world_.* »

Je reste un moment scotché devant l’écran. Après quelques secondes de silence, je finis par lâcher :

\- C’était ultra sexy.

Il me lance un regard ennuyé, et je comprends en grognant :

\- Oui, oui, attends mais waaa, j’ai chaud. Tu trouves pas qu’il fait chaud ?

\- On vit littéralement à 500km, y’a sûrement pas la même température.

Je suis content un instant d’avoir pu échapper à la traduction, mais ce n’est pas sans compter le sérieux de Sakusa qui me rappelle à l’ordre et m’oblige à comprendre mot pour mot le texte, en me faisant répéter encore et encore.

Je me sens bien concentré -chose inhabituelle- et je sors ma langue pour l’appuyer sur ma lèvre supérieure, signe que je suis en intense réflexion. Et croyez-moi, ça n’arrive que rarement.

\- « Ma vie était mœurs légères, insouciance, et la source-…

\- « _Has been_ » _._

\- Euh… oui ?

\- « _Has been_ », ce n’est pas « _was_ ».

\- Ooooh, ma vie avait été ?

\- Un truc du genre, propose, la traduction ça se fait en général en plusieurs essais.

Je tente alors des trucs, de plus en plus sûr de moi parce que, faut pas se mentir, j’étais vraiment mortifié à l’idée de paraître littéralement ridicule devant lui. Par chance, il semble plus désespéré par ma personnalité que la stupidité avec laquelle il a affaire.

\- Dernière phrase.

\- Alors j’ai écrit euh… « Regardant le Sunset Boulevard à trois heures du matin, je sentis que ma terreur des ponts était une expression de mon horreur maladroitement dissimulée de ce que devenait le monde. »

Il fait encore quelques remarques face à la proposition pour tenter d’améliorer, remarques que je note précautionneusement sur le coin de ma feuille toute raturée, et qu’il faut alors que je réécrive. Quand je m’affale sur mon siège, épuisé, Sakusa intervient :

\- Tu as tenu deux heures.

\- Ahah… deux heures… ATTENDS QUOI DEUX HEURES ?!

Je me relève brusquement, et le destin veut alors que je me casse lamentablement la gueule, déclenchant le rire absolument faux et exagérément fort de mon frère depuis la pièce juxtaposant la mienne qui ne rate pas une occasion de se foutre de moi.

\- ‘SAMU JE T’ENTENDS !

\- C’EST LE BUT CRETIN !

\- Bon, je vais raccrocher.

\- ATTENDS OMI-OMI !

Il me lance un regard de la mort qui tue avant de raccrocher subitement.

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

\- Alors ‘Tsumu, ton cerveau n’a pas encore brûlé ?

\- Non mais j’vais mettre le tien dans la poêle pour le dîner de ce soir.

Et c’était reparti pour une énième bataille d’insultes et de clash.

* * *

* extrait de John Cheever, _The Angel of the Bridge_ , 1979

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'en ai encore 3 en avance et j'en aurai sûrement 4 d'ici la fin de la journée :D J'espère que ça vous plaît, hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit com, ou att comment ça s'appelle déjà ici  
> kudos ?  
> jcrois  
> jsais plus *clown face*  
> ANYWAY have a good day <3


	4. Réalisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa félicite Atsumu.

**Sakusa**

En débloquant Miya la veille au soir, je n’étais pas surpris de recevoir une floppée de messages, certains qui m’insultaient, d’autres qui pleuraient, et je n’avais donc pas pris la peine de tous les lire. C’est cependant le dernier message envoyé qui m’avait poussé à lui proposer mon aide.

**\+ 090-1325-5545, 7h02**

_« c quoi la règle du « ça » et « sa » ? »_

Et dans mon extrême bonté, je me suis embarqué dans ce truc de tutorat. Bizarrement, je savais que ça allait tourner mal.

*** * ***

Après la première séance, je suis pour le coup étonné de voir à quel point Miya peut se concentrer. Il faut juste le pousser, en le forçant à se concentrer. Le début avait été difficile, puisqu’il râlait toutes les cinq minutes, mais la dernière heure s’était déroulée sans trop d’accro.

Une fois l’appel coupé, je regarde l’heure et décide de me poser un peu devant la télé sur le canapé du salon, zappant les chaînes au hasard. Mes parents travaillent le samedi, et ma sœur est sortie avec des amis. Au bout de vingt minutes et rien d’intéressant à l’horizon sur l’écran, je me lève, pars me laver les mains et enfile un jogging et un sweat à capuche pour aller courir.

Une semaine plus tard, le jeudi, je suis à l’entraînement de volley en fin de journée avec mon équipe, mais Komori accourt vers moi en pleine pause, alors qu’il était parti faire un tour au vestiaire :

\- Sakusa ! Je crois qu’il faut que tu checkes ton téléphone, il va finir par exploser sous les vibrations.

Sachant très bien qui me harcèle comme ça sans que ce soit mon cousin, je lâche un regard irrité à Komori, pendant que celui-ci s’esclaffe en comprenant de lui-même :

\- Alors, avec Miya, ça se passe bien ?

\- Je vais le tuer.

Je traverse le terrain et me dirige vers les vestiaires en essuyant un peau la sueur qui perle sur mon front, puis claque la porte derrière moi en prenant rageusement mon téléphone. L’expéditeur de l’appel me fout en rogne, mais je décroche pour faire taire les vibrations et les prochains cinquante appels manqués :

\- Quoi encore Miya ?

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de m’appeler Atsumu, sinon j’ai toujours l’impression que tu t’adresses aussi à mon frère ! Déjà qu’on est jumeaux…

L’intonation de sa voix sur la dernière phrase semble montrer un certain agacement, mais je n’en tiens pas compte :

\- Bref, viens-en au fait.

\- J’ai eu 17 à ma traduction en anglais ! 17 TU TE RENDS COMPTE ?!

\- Pas besoin de me hurler dans l’oreille.

\- Tu me félicites même pas ?! C’est la première fois que j’ai cette note, le prof a bégayé en lisant ma note, même lui il y croyait pas !

\- Pourquoi je te féliciterai, c’est moi qui aie fait tout le boulot.

\- Alors là tu es injuste !

\- Bon Miya-…

\- Atsumu !

\- Je raccroche, je suis occupé là.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Entraînement.

\- Oh, toi aussi !

\- Dépêche-toi de t’y remettre alors, et arrête de me harceler.

\- Je te harcèle p-…

Je raccroche avant qu’il n’ait pu compléter sa fin de phrase, et je retourne à mon équipe qui ne m’a pas attendu pour entamer les entraînements au service. Komori me lance un clin d’œil que j’ignore royalement, préférant me concentrer sur l’exercice.

Après avoir sué et pris une douche dans les vestiaires avant tout le monde pour ne pas avoir à confronter les germes, j’attends Komori pour entamer le chemin du retour. En attendant, mes yeux ne cessent de faire des aller-retour entre mon téléphone et la rue, puis je craque et je tape un message vite fait à Atsumu. 

**Vous, 19h45**

_« Bravo pour ta note. »_

**Miya Atsumu 😒, 19h46**

_« OIFJEOSIGJSORGI OMGGGG OMI OMIIIIII »_   
_« C GRACE A TOI »_   
_« enfin aussi grâce a moi hein lol »_   
_« pk tu me laisse en vu »_   
_« OMI OMI »_

**_Vu, 19h46_ **

*** * ***

\- Miya, c’est pas compliqué, la somme géométrique c’est une suite de nombres dans laquelle chaque terme déduit le suivant par une multiplication. Là, tu viens d’utiliser la formule de la suite arithmétique.

\- Omi-omi je comprends paaas !

\- Tu es un cas désespéré.

\- Ca fait un mois et demi que tu dis ça mais n’empêche tu continues quand même à me donner des cours !

Je grogne pour la forme, ce qui le fait sourire jusqu’aux oreilles, mais je le stoppe dans ses élancés lyriques par un regard noir :

\- Tu veux avoir une bonne note pour ton examen ou pas ?

\- J’m’en fous.

\- Dans ce cas tu ne seras pas les meilleures des Miya.

A travers l’écran, je vois Atsumu mordre un mouchoir en tissu les larmes aux yeux et les sourcils froncés, comme s’il devait se résigner à travailler et à avoir une bonne note.

Après un mois et demi, j’ai compris que Komori était bien loin du compte en me disant qu’il y avait des « petit hic avec sa personnalité et que peut-être ça collera pas trop ». Miya Atsumu est insupportable. Je n’ai jamais vu une personne aussi tordue d’esprit. Il est égoïste, hypocrite, il peut cracher sur les gens autant qu’il les aime, et son esprit de compétition défie toute concurrence. Le moyen ultime pour le décider à faire quelque chose, c’est de le mettre en condition de compétition. Miya Atsumu est le total opposé de moi. Je suis honnête, parfois jusqu’à être blessant, je ne souris pas, je suis toujours grognon, et je n’aime pas du tout les gens. Je sais aussi qu’il va à des soirées, ma messagerie pleine de texto comme « jveux dla baise » s’en souvient encore. Quoi de pire que les soirées ?

\- RAAAAH, mais c’est pas grave après tout… du moment que je sais quel Miya tu préfères !

Absolument insensible à ce qu’il attend de moi, je me contente de répondre en écrivant en même temps des explications pour ses maths sur un bout de papier :

\- La question ne se pose même pas.

\- Omi-omi je t’ai-…

\- Ton frère est calme. Ton frère est intelligent. Ton frère est travailleur. Oui, décidément, la question ne se pose pas.

Je l’entends bouder de l’autre côté de l’écran, mais je l’interromps en prenant la parole :

\- Au lieu de faire le grognon, regarde dans le chat. Je t’ai envoyé des explications plus précises sur les suites, j’ai mis des exemples. Il faut que tu apprennes les formules par cœur.

\- Mais mon cerveau il arrive pas le par cœur.

Je fronce les sourcils en levant les yeux et en le fixant à travers la caméra. Ça a l’air de le mettre mal à l’aise puisqu’il gigote un peu.

\- Arrête de me fixer comme ça.

\- Ton cerveau il retient très bien Atsumu. Il faut juste que tu le fasses.

Il cligne des yeux à travers l’écran, et je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passe dans sa tête, mais il me sourit sans rien dire, puis replonge dans ce que je lui ai envoyé, me laissant avec des questions insolubles à l’esprit. Ce sourire semblait être différent de tous les autres idiots qu’il me fait à tout va, mais en quoi ?

Je secoue ma tête, puis me remets à travailler en attendant qu’il me pose une question.

*** * ***

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu lui donnes encore des cours.

Voici le fait que Komori me jette à la figure le lundi matin qui suit, lui à côté de moi en classe de géographie. Je hausse les épaules, ne prenant pas vraiment la peine de répondre. Mais ça ne semble pas le stopper, puisqu’il continue sur sa lancée :

\- C’est vrai quoi ! J’veux dire, j’ai eu quelques retours, et je pensais pas que tu allais tenir aussi longtemps. Quand je te disais de faire des efforts, c’était surtout de ne pas faire qu’une séance. Mais là waouh.

Encore une fois, je ne dis rien et me contente d’essayer de suivre le cours.

\- Moi j’dis que y’a aiguille sous roche. Omg… se pourrait-il que…

Sentant la connerie arrivée à des kilomètres, je lui lance un regard glacial, mais Komori me connaît trop bien pour savoir que je ne lèverai jamais ma main sur qui que ce soit. Donc il se permet de me faire part de ses pensées :

\- Est-ce que mon cher cousin aurait un petit crush ?!

Et voilà. Je lui envoie un regard de dégoût à la simple pensée des lèvres de quelqu’un sur les miennes.

\- Germes.

\- Rohlàlà. D’ailleurs, si tout se passe bien, vous allez vous voir bientôt ?

\- Quoi ?

Je relève brusquement la tête de mes cahiers, lui me regardant comme si je venais d’une autre planète :

\- Je te signale qu’on a aussi été invités au camp.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et je jurerai entendre un oiseau crier « débile » au loin, puis je laisse tomber ma tête sur mon bureau.

J’avais. Complètement. Oublié. Ce détail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que j'ai posté deux fois le chap trois sans faire exprès ?  
> oui  
> bref  
> J'espère que ça vous plaît <3


	5. Exigences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu est exigeant.

**Atsumu**

\- Monsieur Miya, je dois vous avouer être surpris pas votre soudaine remontée dans ma matière.

Je prends mon devoir de maths les yeux fermés, n’osant pas regarder ma note. Elle sera décisive, parce que nous arrivons bientôt à la date butoir pour accepter ou refuser l’acceptation du camp d’entraînement. Je sens Osamu qui se penche sur mon côté de la table, puis je décide d’entrouvrir un œil pour voir le résultat souligné en rouge : 13.

Je hurle de joie et lance ma feuille en l’air sous les regards stupéfaits de mes camarades et celui plutôt amusé du professeur de maths qui me somme tout de même de me rasseoir. Je me tourne vers mon frère jumeau, les yeux brillants parce que _merde_ , ça doit faire plus de deux ans que j’ai jamais eu la moyenne en maths. Je n’arrive pas à y croire. Je pense tout de suite à Sakusa, mais sachant que le prof est très sévère sur les téléphones, je décide d’attendre la pause du matin pour pouvoir lui envoyer la nouvelle.

Il faut dire que j’ai passé deux semaines, soit quatre séances parce qu’il était d’accord pour le mardi soir exceptionnellement, à réviser comme un taré en la présence -enfin vous avez l’idée- d’une tête en maths. Il n’y a pas une matière où il n’excelle pas, c’est d’ailleurs assez frustrant, en comptant sa position de meilleur attaquant des moins de 19 ans du Japon.

J’arrête de penser à Monsieur grognon et maniaque de l’hygiène et essaie de me concentrer sur le cours. Le prof frôle la crise cardiaque à chaque fois que je lève la main, et est ravi que je me propose de faire les exercices au tableau.

En sortant de la salle pendant la pause de dix heures, je sors tout de suite mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Sakusa, ignorant Osamu qui me presse d’aller chercher un jus d’orange avec lui au distributeur.

Je me lève et on se dispute sur tout le chemin jusqu’au distributeur, sous le regard bienveillant de Aran, qui semble s’amuser de nous voir nous chamailler.

Je sens mon téléphone vibrer pendant qu’Osamu récupère son jus d’orange, et je souris de toutes mes dents en voyant la notification :

**_kiyoomi <3<3, 10h19  
_ ** _Bravo._

Osamu lève un sourcil et me vole mon téléphone sous mes protestations veines, afin de lire mon message. Il finit par s’étouffer à moitié avec sa salive avant de me le rendre, presque déçu :

\- C’est juste pour ça que tu souriais comme si t’avais une banane à la place de la bouche ?

\- Les bananes ça va _dans_ la bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

\- Ooh, pourquoi, tu penses que je parle de quoi ?

Et une énième fois, on se dispute sous les yeux amusés d’Aran.

*** * ***

\- Atsumu Miya, pouvez-vous me lire ce passage s’il-vous-plaît ?

\- Oui !

Je me lève, enthousiaste sous le regard sceptique de mon professeur d’anglais. Il faut dire que le simple fait que je ne demande pas la page qu’on est en train de lire est assez choquant en soi. J’élève la voix, avec un accent beaucoup plus propre qu’il y a deux mois, quelques erreurs notables et un accent qui reste japonais, mais désormais compréhensible.

\- « _Some Eurasian prisoners, guilty of war crimes, were to be hanged in the Park that evening, Winston remembered. This happened about once a month, and was a popular spectacle. Children always clamoured to be taken to see it. He took his leave of Mrs Parsons and made for the door. But he had not gone six steps down the passage when something hit the back of his neck an agonizingly painful blow. It was as though a red-hot wire had been jabbed into him._ »

\- Je… hum… oui, très bien. « _door_ » with a long “o”. Translate please.

Et alors que je traduis le passage, je fronce les sourcils à la dernière phrase, ne comprenant pas trop le sens. Le prof m’aide, mais semble toujours en pleine hallucination. A la fin du cours, il vient me voir et me dit qu’il est très fier de noter mes progrès.

\- Avez-vous un tuteur ?

\- Oui ! C’est pour le camp d’entraînement des moins de 19 ans pour le volley, je dois avoir des bonnes notes.

\- Soyez assuré que je ferai parvenir vos progrès à madame la directrice. Continuez comme ça Monsieur Miya.

Je souris de toutes mes dents. C’est agréable en fait, se faire mousser.

C’est à l’entraînement que ma journée se gâte un peu.

Un match d’entraînement était prévu avec un lycée voisin, mais le premier set semble se dérouler beaucoup plus difficilement qu’à notre habitude. L’adversaire n’est pas spécialement fort, mais le bloc est intelligent et les attaques facilement contrées. Aran est celui qui marquent le plus, mais les autres sont sur la réserve. Ils se jettent des coups d’œil, cherchent à savoir comment agir, et leur jeu pourrait s’apparenter à ceux de débutants.

La situation, qui m’agaçait simplement au départ, commence à faire bouillir mon sang jusque dans mon cerveau.

Quand je vois que notre adversaire mène 24 à 22, je me tourne vers mes coéquipiers pendant le temps mort. Je sens soudainement une pression sur mon épaule gauche.

C’est celle d’Osamu.

\- Calme-toi.

\- Je suis très calme.

Il lève un sourcil, puis se détourne, et le match continue après les conseils de notre coach. Je n’ai pas écouté, parce que mes passes sont excellentes, et je n’ai rien à me reprocher.

Je me démène pour leur faire des passes extraordinaires, je me tords dans des positions qu’aucun d’eux ne serait capable de tenir en match, et je les vois se faire bloquer comme des débutants sur _mes_ passes.

Je craque quand Riseki essaie de la jouer _safe_ et fait une feinte visible à des kilomètres sur une passe qui aurait pu arracher un point s’il y avait mis toute sa force.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez, là ?

Ma voix calme tout de suite le match, alors qu’il n’y aucun temps mort, et résonne dans tout le gymnase. Les coachs se regardent, fixent l’arbitre et décident de me laisser parler. Les chaussures ne crissent plus sur le sol et la balle est dans les mains des adversaires. Mais je ne les regarde pas. Je fixe ma propre équipe avec un regard noir.

C’est encore une fois Osamu qui soupire et essaie de me tempérer :

\- Tes passes sont très bien Atsumu. Laisse-les respirer, c’est un match d’entraînement.

Je hausse un sourcil, et je vois du coin de l’œil tous les autres, excepté Kita et Osamu, déglutir. D’une voix sourde et profonde, je crache :

\- Alors pourquoi vous ne marquez pas ?

La situation est similaire à tant d’autres fois où je n’ai pas supporté qu’on ne marque pas sur mes passes. La première fois que c’est arrivé, c’était au collège. Par la suite, j’avais tenté à plusieurs reprises de me calmer quand le phénomène se produisait, mais parfois c’est plus fort que moi.

Pourquoi ils ne marquent pas ?

Ma passe leur offre toutes les opportunités qu’ils veulent, alors pourquoi ils ne frappent pas ?

Je serre les poings et je sens tout mon corps sous tension.

Je finis par simplement partir du gymnase, enragé.

Personne ne me suit, et je pars me calmer dans un petit coin de verdure un peu plus loin, sur un banc, les mains croisés devant moi, la respiration encore courte des heures qu’on vient d’effectuer. J’ai besoin de me calmer.

Je fixe mon téléphone dans ma main et après quelques instants d’hésitation, je me décide.

Après quelques sonneries, à ma plus grande surprise, j’entends la voix rauque de l’autre côté du fil.

\- Allô ?

\- Omi-omi !

Bip, bip, bip.

ALORS LA.

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres qui forment un sourire, sachant déjà que je dois le faire chier, et rappelle. Il décroche une nouvelle fois, je le sais parce que ça a arrêté de sonner, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Puis, pris d’une frustration extrême, je commence à m’énerver :

\- C’est quoi le but de l’entraînement quand ils frappent pas mes passes ?! Je fais tout ce que je peux pour leur faciliter la tâche, et eux ils frappent comme si c’était du gros caca !! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?! J’ai l’impression que leurs attaques crient à mon visage « ta passe était nulle, j’ai pas eu confiance », la pire insulte pour un passeur !! Et quand je leur dis ça évidemment très _gentiment_ , tu sais ce qu’ils me disent ?!, je prends une voix indignée pour imiter mes coéquipiers, « _Atsumu, on est en entraînement, pas besoin d’en faire tout un plat_ ». Des TETES A CLAQUE !

Sakusa ne dit rien, et en un sens, je crois que c’est mieux, mais ça m’exaspère en même temps :

\- Tu ne comptes pas me dire un truc du style « OH MON PAUVRE ATSUMU QUE TU AS LA VIE DURE » pour me remonter le moral ?!

Un silence passe, et il avoue :

_\- Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ?_

En y prêtant attention, je décèle presque de la moquerie dans son ton. Je gonfle mes joues, atteint dans mon égo :

\- Hé !

_\- C’est bon ? T’as fini de te plaindre ? Je peux retourner à mon propre entraînement ?_

\- Je voulais pas « juste me plaindre » ?!

_\- Ah oui ?_

\- … Bon. Peut-être que je voulais UN PEU me plaindre.

J’entends un soupir, et je sais d’avance ce qu’il pense. Sur un ton plus grave, je reprends théâtralement en fronçant les sourcils et en essayant de faire la même que son expression blasée en vidéo :

_\- Miya Atsumu, ton immaturité sera toujours un concept abstrait dont je ne saisirai probablement jamais les subtilités._

Il renifle au téléphone, puis marmonne un « ce n’est pas ce que j’ai pensé » qui prouve que si, c’est exactement ce qu’il a pensé.

_\- Retourne à l’entraînement et ne mène pas la vie dure à tes coéquipiers._

\- Mais-…

_\- Ce ne sont pas des robots. S’ils n’y arrivent pas, ils n’y arrivent pas, c’est tout. Si t’as rien à te reprocher, tant mieux. Maintenant laisse-moi m’entraîner._

Je retrousse mes lèvres, mais même mon petit « humpf » ne semble pas le dissuader de raccrocher.

Au moins, je suis de meilleure humeur.

Quand je reviens, je m’excuse de m’être emporté, et ils sont contents que je sois revenu dans un état stable.

Mon exigence envers moi-même a parfois tendance à se reporter sur les autres.

Ils le savent, mais c’est pas pour autant que je dois la laisser m’emporter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, voilà le chapitre 5, jlaime pas plus que ça mais bon, ça fait un peu transition :D


	6. Le camp d'entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu et Sakusa se rencontrent vraiment pour la première fois.

**Sakusa**

Demain, on part pour le camp des moins de 19 ans. Entre Komori qui n’a pas arrêté de s’extasier toute la journée, mes parents qui m’ont préparé trois sacs de bouffe alors que je n’ai besoin que de masques et de désinfectant et Miya qui m’a envoyé des messages toute la journée, appelé sept fois et même en visio une fois, j’ai l’impression d’être un parent qui surveille ses gosses.

Il y a une semaine, Miya m’a annoncé qu’il pouvait partir en camp. Evidemment, au lieu de me le notifier avec un message concis, il a saturé ma messagerie vocale et je ne compte pas les messages écrits.

La plupart ressemblait à :

« OMI-OMI ON VA SE VOIR »

« OMI-OMI JE SUIS TROP PRESSE »

« - OMI-OM-…

\- ‘TSUMU TA GUEULE.

\- OMI-OMI JE VAIS POUVOIR TE FAIRE LA PASSE !! »

Et ça m’avait donné un mal de crâne pour l’entière journée qui a suivi.

Alors aujourd’hui, c’était le pompon.

Omi-omi par-ci, omi-omi par là.

Mais bon, je laisse juste couler. Mes parents écoutent avec de grands yeux ronds la messagerie vocale que je mets sur haut-parleur parce que j’ai la flemme d’écouter ce qu’il me dit et que je regarde la télé en même temps, puis ma mère, vers dix-neuf heures trente avant d’aller manger, m’interpelle :

\- Kiyoomi, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais lui répondre ?

Je hausse les épaules sans laisser un son sortir de ma gorge.

Ma sœur ricane :

\- Tu crois qu’il va se sociabiliser ? Non, mon cher grand frère est trop bien pour eux.

Je ne prends pas la peine de rétorquer et continue de regarder la télé pendant que mes parents reprennent Sayuri sur sa mauvaise manière de parler.

A table, mes parents ne cessent de me dire que je vais leur manquer, qu’ils espèrent que je vais m’amuser, et je ne fais que hocher la tête, dire « oui » ou « non » par-ci par-là.

Avant de me coucher, je prends une deuxième douche et je vérifie la propreté de ma chambre.

Impeccable.

Il me semble qu’Atsumu part la nuit ou quelque chose comme ça, parce qu’on commence l’entraînement dès demain, et que c’est dans un gymnase à Tokyo. Il aurait dû partir aujourd’hui pour pouvoir dormir sur place, mais bon.

Je m’endors, musique dans mes oreilles.

*** * ***

Dans la voiture de la mère de Komori qui nous conduit jusqu’au gymnase, j’ai le droit à ses remarques sur mon impassibilité. Mon visage ne montre rien en particulier, et il déblatère que ça l’exaspère et que je devrais être un peu plus excité.

Pendant tout le trajet, je pense au camp, aux dortoirs -j’espère vraiment que c’est propre- au volley, et se glisse parmi ce fouillis de pensées soudaines une tête désagréable aux cheveux blonds, tirant sur le roux.

On arrive au gymnase une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, et la mère de Komori nous salue de la main pendant qu’on sort de la voiture. On se dirige vers le coffre pour prendre toutes nos affaires, puis on franchit le portail qui mène sur le parking du gymnase pendant que j’enfile correctement mon masque. Komori est en retrait en train de parler avec sa mère, donc je m’avance vers le gymnase, mon sac à dos sur mes épaules, une petite écharpe autour du cou.

Je remarque un homme de dos, cheveux noirs, qui se tourne vers moi quand j’interpelle :

\- Le club de volley de Karasuno. Tu es de l’équipe qui a battu Wakatoshi.

Je n’ai pas cru la nouvelle sur le coup. Quand j’ai appris que Ushijima avait été vaincu, j’ai failli m’étouffer avec ce que j’étais en train de manger à ce moment-là. J’ai remercié mon calme olympien pour ne pas avoir eu l’air profondément stupide devant mes parents.

Il semble m’analyser un moment, puis se présente en se penchant en avant :

\- Kageyama Tobio, passeur en première année du lycée Karasuno ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

Son enthousiasme serait presque touchant si ce Kageyama n’était pas un être humain, et donc une surface vivante recouverte de bactéries plus immondes les unes que les autres. Je lâche un soupir :

\- Ah ? Mmh.

Puis je continue ma route jusqu’au gymnase sans me soucier ni du passeur de Karasuno, ni de mon cousin qui devrait ne pas pouvoir se perdre entre le portail et le gymnase.

J’ouvre la porte et traverse le couloir pour atterrir dans le gymnase, dans lequel certaines personnes sont déjà arrivées. Je reconnais certains joueurs, d’autres pas du tout. Mes yeux tombent sur une chevelure que je reconnaitrais à deux kilomètres, et j’essaie de m’empêcher de la fixer, même quand son propriétaire se tourne vers moi parce que mon imbécile de cousin a décidé de débarquer en s’exclamant :

\- Sakusa, on met où nos affaires ?

Miya me regarde avec de grands yeux brillants que j’évite soigneusement, et l’entraîneur m’indique de poser mes affaires dans les vestiaires, me précisant qu’on les montera dans les chambres après son discours de bienvenue. Je vais donc tout déposer dans les vestiaires, et Komori et moi nous changeons vite pour revenir dans le gymnase.

Certains joueurs parlent entre eux de la pluie et du beau temps, d’autres du camp qui va suivre, et moi j’essaie de survivre parmi tous ces gens.

Quand je reviens, Miya s’apprête à quitter le petit groupe avec lequel il parle pour venir vers moi, mais l’entraîneur ne lui en laisse pas le temps :

\- Rassemblement !

Je me positionne devant, Komori à mes côtés, pendant qu’on écoute le discours des entraîneurs. Komori rayonne de mille feux, et sa joie d’être là me contamine. Je crois que personne ne le voit, parce que je tire exactement la même tête. Mais je suis content d’être là.

Je vais pouvoir jouer au volley-ball, avec des gens forts.

Et j’aime le volley-ball plus que tout au monde.

*** * ***

\- Omi-omi !

Je retiens frisonne d’horreur quand je sens un poids sur mes épaules -son bras qu’il a décidé de passer autour- et me tourne vers l’auteur de ce massacre, un regard noir à l’appui :

\- Miya, enlève ce bras tout de suite.

Komori à côté de moi se retient d’exploser de rire, et bouge simplement la main en guise de salut :

\- Tu dois être Atsumu Miya ? Enchanté ! Sakusa n’a pas été trop difficile ? Il est très exigeant.

\- Oh, ça fait un point commun ! Disons que je ne suis exigeant qu’en volley. Et sinon…

Il prend un air théâtralement meurtri et s’appuie exagérément sur moi en proclamant :

\- J’ai été martyrisé pendant des mois à coup de « _**you pronounced it wRONG**_ » et de définitions plus incompréhensibles les unes que les autres sur des notions mathématiques dont je ne comprenais malheureusement que les mots séparément.

\- Et encore.

\- HE !

\- Bon, tu vas me lâcher Miya ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux de merlan-frit, mais je n’ai pas le temps de me battre plus avec lui que d’autres personnes nous rejoignent. Un gars qui ne doit pas dépasser le mètre soixante aux cheveux blancs hirsutes, un autre plus grand, cheveux noirs très courts, légèrement frisés, inconnu au bataillon, et un dernier, cheveux bruns, taille moyenne. Le deuxième prend la parole, fasciné :

\- Tu es Sakusa Kiyoomi ? Waa, tu es beaucoup plus grand en vrai. Je m’appelle Eikichi, ravi de te rencontrer !

Pourquoi tout le monde doit se présenter à moi ? C’est pas comme si j’allais devenir leur pote.

Mon regard indifférent semble l'intimider, puisque son air jovial disparaît peu à peu pour laisser place à un visage en sueur. Le dernier se présente, et le premier -Hoshiomi- hausse les épaules :

\- Miya, tu es suicidaire pour toucher ce gars.

La déclaration de Hoshiomi me rappelle soudainement la présence du bras de Miya sur mon épaule, et je me sens perdre patience. Je grogne :

\- Miya, pour la troisième fois, enlève ton _putain_ de bras ou tu vas le regretter.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, pas le moins du monde impressionné par mes menaces, il glisse à mon oreille, sourire hypocrite visible à des kilomètres, air sombre sur le visage témoignant de son horrible personnalité :

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

C’en est trop.

Je me retiens de lui foutre un pain dans la gueule, mais je lance le regard le plus meurtrier que je n’ai pas fait depuis longtemps, ce qui lui vaut un mouvement de recul -et pour quelqu’un d’aussi arrogant que Miya Atsumu je n’en suis pas peu fier- et je gronde :

\- Je te l’arracherai.

Sous-entendu : avec une de mes attaques.

Et je compte bien le faire.

Il cligne des yeux puis soupire :

\- Omi-omi, on est si proches, pourquoi me menacer ainsi ?

\- Nous ne sommes PAS proches. Maintenant lâche-moi.

C’est bien ce que je redoutais.

Miya Atsumu est bien pire en vrai.

Je ne regrette pas les 500km nous séparant qui ont permis de faire toutes ces séances à distance, sinon je crois bien que j’aurais fait un _burn-out_.

Je l’ignore royalement quand il m’appelle pendant que je m’éloigne, et je décide de ne pas perdre plus de temps en discussion pour commencer l’échauffement.

*** * ***

Le soir, je m’allonge dans mon futon, épuisé.

Comme j’habite à Tokyo, j’avais la possibilité de rentrer chez moi. C’est ce que j’aurais fait si mes parents ne m’avaient pas obligé à dormir ici, argumentant que pour des amitiés solides, il fallait vivre des choses ensemble, et cela passait par le contacte et la vie commune. En gros, tout ce que j’adore -notez l’ironie.

Je remercie tous les dieux que les entraîneurs m’aient autorisé à choisir une chambre de deux dans laquelle Komori a évidemment accepté de venir. Je ne sens plus mes muscles, mais je remercie la douche froide qui devra m’éviter des courbatures non souhaitées demain. Je soupire de bien-être, et sur le point de m’endormir alors qu’on a même pas encore dîné, je sursaute quand mon portable vibre à côté de ma tête.

**Miya Atsumu , 19h54**

_OMI-OMI ON MANGE_   
_komori va venir si t pas la_   
_ohe_   
_ah bah il est parti_

Effectivement, j’entends deux coups sur ma porte qui m’obligent à me rasseoir. Komori entre et me dépêche :

\- Allez, viens, on va juste manger et après tu pourras dormir autant que tu veux.

Je hoche la tête et le suit jusqu’au réfectoire. Je revois la petite tête aux cheveux noirs du lycée Karasuno, et toujours incertain de la raison de la défaite de Ushijima, je finis par aller le voir, semant Komori. Je l’interromps dans son repas :

\- Hey toi.

Il se retourne, et je reconnais également Eikichi, qui dit sur ton tremblant :

\- Sakusa…

\- Je n’ai pas encore vu la vidéo, mais pourquoi Shiratorizawa a perdu ? Wakatoshi ne se sentait pas bien ?

Il me regarde, le fameux Eikichi a ses côtés qui semble terrorisé par ma présence alors qu’il était venu le matin même se présenter, et très honnêtement me répond :

\- Il paraissait en pleine forme.

\- Hein ? Alors pourquoi il a perdu ? Comment avez-vous fait ? Quelqu’un l’a contré ?

\- Oui, un de nous l’a contré.

Le ton qu’il emploie me déplaît fortement, et plus que tout, m’agace. Qui donc a pu bloquer Ushijima ? Non pas que ça n’arrive jamais, surtout quand on joue au niveau national, mais ses attaques font peur, et les blocs contre lui sont en général plus dus à de la chance qu’autre chose. Malgré ce que certains en diront, oui, la chance existe, même dans le volley. Je fronce les sourcils, et me penche pour le harceler de questions :

\- Qui ça ? En quelle année ? Comment est-il ? De quel collège-…

Je n’ai pas le temps de finir que Komori, qui avait dû parlé avec quelqu’un en cours de route ramène sa fraise en s’excusant :

\- Désolé ! Ce mec est un vrai pessimiste. Il veut tout savoir sur les joueurs qu’il perçoit comme menaçants.

Refusant de me laisser mener par la baguette, je lui lance un de mes regards spécial Sakusa, mais bien entendu, Komori est bien le dernier sur qui ça peut marcher.

\- Je ne suis pas pessimiste. Je suis prudent.

Notre discussion est interrompu par le passeur de Karasuno :

\- Toi aussi Sakusa, tu n’as pas encore joué sérieusement, pas vrai ?

Je me redresse, véritablement surpris mais ne le montrant pas non plus au grand jour, et Komori semble tout aussi interpelé. Je reste un moment sans rien dire puis finis par demander :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Un feeling.

Une petite seconde passe avant qu’il ne reprenne :

\- Je t’ai trouvé plus ordinaire que je t’imaginais.

Alors là.

Je bloque, le fusillant littéralement du regard, pendant que Komori explose de rire et qu’Eikichi semble simplement se demander s’il sortira de cette entrevue vivant.

Finalement, Komori explique, toujours à moitié dans son fou rire :

\- Il est un peu inquiet pour son épaule en ce moment. Mais en général, c’est juste son imagination.

Mon imagination de mes fesses. Je suis prudent, c’est tout. Je n’ai pas envie de me péter l’épaule si c’est pour ne plus pouvoir jouer après. Je préfèrerais encore mourir. Komori semble lire dans mes pensées, puisque pendant que je me détourne parce que tout cela m’a fortement énervé, il reprend :

\- Enfin bon, c’est bien qu’il soit prudent pour ça.

\- Je vais me laver.

\- Oh, déjà ?

\- Après les autres, il y aura les microbes.

Il reste debout un moment, puis finit par me rejoindre en lançant « à plus ! » à ceux qui mangent ;

En me rejoignant à ma hauteur, Komori me réprimande :

\- Je t’ai fait descendre pour manger, pas pour reprendre une douche.

Ah oui, c’est vrai.

Je hausse les épaules et me dirige vers les plateaux pour me servir, renonçant à la deuxième douche.

\- OMI-OMI !

Je soupire dans ma barbe :

\- C’est pas vrai, je l’avais oublié celui-là.

Komori laisse échapper un rire à ma tête d’enterrement, mais ne fait rien pour m’aider puisqu’il part devant prendre sa nourriture. Super l’amitié, la famille, tout ça tout ça.

\- Tu manges avec moi ?

En sentant qu’il m’accroche le bras, je me retourne sec :

\- Miya, arrête de me coller.

\- Mais on est ami ?

\- Quand est-ce que j’ai dit qu’on était ami ? Et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, mes amis ne me touchent pas.

Komori élève sa voix depuis là où il est, se moquant ouvertement de moi :

\- Ton seul vrai ami c’est moi, pourquoi tu mets au pluriel ?

Je le fusille du regard alors qu’il m’ignore totalement, se servant tranquillement de soupe. Je vais le trucider une fois au dortoir, mais pour l’instant, j’ai un cas plus important accroché à mon bras.

\- Miya, je me suis lavé, et je vais devoir reprendre une deuxième douche à cause de toi.

\- Omi, ne te mets pas sur la défensive, je sais que t’adore quand je suis là.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, soupire et prie un petit instant avant de faire un mouvement d’épaule pour forcer le blondinet à lâcher mon bras. Il est bien obligé de le faire pour me laisser me servir, mais quand je me retourne, je le vois faire une moue de bébé, les bras croisés sur son torse, son repas déjà sur sa table avec deux autres personnes -Hoshiomi et quelqu’un que je ne connais pas-, bien décidé à ce que je les rejoigne.

Je m’apprête à répondre enfin à sa question initiale par un refus, mais Komori en a apparemment décidé autrement puisqu’il s’installe à côté de Hoshiomi, laissant la sixième place à côté du jumeau Miya. Et merde.

*** * ***

\- Miya, arrête de piquer dans mon plateau.

\- A – TSU – MU. Répète après moi : A – TSU – M-…MGMLGJSPPGOKR.

Je lui enfonce sa cuillère dans la bouche pour le forcer à se taire, mais en ressort des bruits de protestation qui amusent bien la galerie puisque toute la table part en fou rire -excepté Hoshiomi. Un sourire en coin sur mes lèvres devant ma victoire incontestable, je recommence à manger tranquillement.

\- C’est quoi ce sourire ?!

Conscient que mon sourire est plus un « je me fous de ta gueule » qu’autre chose, je continue de manger sans changer de tête en haussant les épaules :

\- Rien de spécial.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule c’est ça ?

\- Mais non, c’est ton imagination.

Sûrement pour se venger, il se penche vers mon plateau pour la énième fois et me pique mon dessert, sous mes yeux écarquillés, et je n’ai pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu’il a déjà tout englouti. Résultat : ses joues sont devenues littéralement des joues de hamster, provoquant pour la deuxième fois un fou rire général. La tablée s’agrandit, parce que les gens se retournent sans arrêt pour savoir ce que provoque le raffut, et certains ont décidé que venir voir d’eux-mêmes étaient plus exaltants. J’entends autour de moi des discussions comme :

\- C’est Sakusa et le jumeau, ils se battent.

\- C’est si drôle que ça ?

\- Apparemment, regarde la tête que tire Miya.

Je me retiens de rire par fierté, mais la tête du blond est mémorable. Il finit par tout avaler et revêt à son tour un sourire de vainqueur :

\- Tu n’as plus de dessert.

La réalisation me frappe : oui, je n’ai plus de dessert. Il m’a volé mon dessert. Ce n'est pas comme si j'aimais plus que ça les choses sucrées, mais c'est tout de même un crime. Je le fusille du regard :

\- Miya, demain prépare-toi.

\- Je vais te réduire en bouillie Omi. OH CA RIME ! FAUT QUE J’ENVOIE CA A ‘SAMU !

\- Je ne m’appelle pas « Omi ».

\- Alors excuse-moi, mais tu t’appelles « Sakusa Kiyoomi », et la fin de ton prénom s’écrit bien « omi » donc si, tu t’appelles Omi.

Je me retiens de l’étriper, et je finis par me lever, exaspéré.

\- J’ai fini de manger. Komori, je vais me coucher.

\- Quoi ? Attends, hein, j’ai pas fini de-… attends-moi, SAKUSA !

Il finit son plateau en un temps record, et salue tout le monde avec un rire communicatif au vu des autres qui le saluent un sourire aux lèvres, puis je me détourne et me dirige vers les dortoirs après avoir posé mon plateau.

\- C’était super cool comme repas ! On refait ça demain matin !

\- Oublie.

\- Allez, s’il-te-plaît ! Atsumu est trop drôle !

\- C’est le pire d’entre tous.

Il continue de me supplier tout le chemin jusqu’au dortoir, et même le lendemain au réveil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LES CLOWNS


	7. Coup dur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu fait une gaffe.
> 
> Atsumu is a mess but that's why we love him <3

**Atsumu**

Hyper excité pour ma superbe rime, à peine j’arrive dans mon futon que mes doigts parcourent automatiquement l’écran pour appeler mon jumeau. Mes colocataires de chambre ne sont pas encore remontés, et j’attends impatiemment la voix de mon frère. Dès que le « ‘Tsumu ? » retentit dans mon oreille, je hurle :

\- ‘SAMU TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS, j’ai trouvé une SUPERBE rime ! « Omi je vais te réduire en bouillie », c’est pas trop bien ?

\- Tu sais ‘Tsumu, si c’est une manière détournée de m’appeler parce que je te manque, sache que c’est un échec absolu.

\- Que tu me-… alors là ! Tout le contraire ! Je m’éclate ! Sans toi à mes basques c’est le BONHEUR !

\- Ah oui ? Du coup je vais raccrocher.

\- AH NON !

\- AH ! J’avais RAISON ! Je te MANQUE !

\- NON !

\- SI !

\- NON !

\- SI !

On se bat au téléphone pendant au moins cinq minutes, avant que mes coloc’ de chambre me rejoignent. J’écarte mon téléphone deux secondes :

\- Vous voulez dormir maintenant ?

\- Si ça te gêne pas. Tu peux encore rester un peu au téléphone, t’inquiète.

\- Merci les gars.

Un des gars joue des sourcils de manière suggestive :

\- C’est ta copine ?

J’entends la voix dégoûtée de mon frère qui me parvient :

\- Qui est ta copine ?

Moi-même dégoûté par l’image, je me tourne vers lui en répondant :

\- Beurk l’horreur. C’est mon frère.

\- OH. Excuse-moi.

\- Y’a pas de mal.

J’entendrais presque mon frère rouler des yeux à travers le téléphone quand il reprend la conversation en essayant son truc de mentaliste :

\- « Va te faire foutre et réfléchis avant de dire des choses stupides espèce de pied qui pue ».

\- Alors j’ai pas pensé « pied qui pue » !

La conversation continue pour savoir quelle insulte j’ai pensé dans ma tête, mais je ne lui dirai jamais que j’ai totalement pensé « pied qui pue » et que son pouvoir de télépathie me fait peur.

On finit par raccrocher après qu’Osamu se soit plaint de maman qui n’avait que lui pour se défouler -comme quoi, je ne suis pas le seul à me plaindre.

La fatigue de la journée revient comme un boomerang, et je finis par m’endormir, épuisé.

*** * ***

\- Et là tu vois, tu mets le bout ici et-…

Je cligne des yeux, réalisant ce que je viens de faire sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakusa -on va dire que ce petit froncement de sourcil plus accentué que d’habitude est une expression d’horreur – et la bouche grande ouverte de Motoya.

En essayant de construire un système de catapulte avec la cuillère à riz et une petite boule de riz, j’ai accidentellement déclenché le tout, envoyant une boule de riz pile dans la tête de l’entraîneur qui passait à ce moment avec son plateau.

Il est sept heures du matin, et je n’ai plus qu’à prier pour qu’il soit indulgent ou qu’il pense, à une heure si matinale, que ça vient de tomber du plafond.

Un silence pèse sur le réfectoire, certains grains de riz continuant de tomber sur le sol comme les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur mon front.

J’entends Sakusa se lever, à ma grande stupéfaction. Je lui lance un regard suppliant de la mort qui tue en m’accrochant à sa veste sans fierté aucune -et c’est rare, mais il faut dire que je veux pas mourir tout le seul- et en suppliant dans un murmure bruyant qui se veut discret, les yeux au bord des larmes :

\- Omi-omi, me laisse pas dans ce pétrin ! Aide-moi ! Imagine il m’enterre, on ne retrouvera plus jamais mon corps !

Mais Sakusa étant Sakusa, il se contente de baisser un regard sur ma main qui tient sa manche, de durcir son regard et de me lancer, sur une voix glaciale :

\- Miya, si mon imbécile de cousin n’avait pas insisté, je n’aurais même pas mangé avec toi. Alors maintenant, lâche ma veste et assume ta merde puante.

Je n’ai pas le temps de protester quand il s’en va, puisque la voix de l’entraîneur retentit, m’obligeant à accepter ma sentence.

\- Echauffe-toi bien avant la séance.

Outch.

*** * ***

Je crois que je vais mourir.

Cette fois, ce n’est même pas une blague.

Le 58e tour du gymnase me donne le tournis, et j’ai l’impression que je vais gerber à tout moment sur le sol. Le soleil ne tape pas très fort, et je remercie Dame Nature pour ne pas avoir fait d’aujourd’hui une journée de pluie ou de soleil trop intense. J’entends à l’intérieur les chaussures des joueurs crisser pendant qu’ils s’entraînent, alors que ça fait des heures que je cours à n’en plus pouvoir.

C’est quand j’entends des voix de plus en plus proches que je comprends qu’ils sont en pleine pause.

Je vois du coin de l’œil certains qui sortent de la porte principale que j’approche pour finir pour 58e tour et commencer le 59e.

\- Allez Miya ! Courage !

\- Vas-y Atsumu ! 60 tours ! T’es bientôt à la fin, non ?

Je passe devant eux en essayant de reprendre un peu de contenance, malgré mon souffle court, mon cœur qui bat, sur le point d’exploser, et une douleur intense qui me massacre le crâne.

Je sais bien que je pouvais arrêter avant, ou bien mentir sur les tours.

Mais quand il s’agit de volley ou de ce qu’il y a autour -et donc l’entraînement physique- je suis -malheureusement- très sérieux.

Quand je repasse devant la porte quelque minute plus tard, entamant le dernier tour, je les vois me saluer et rentrer dans la salle, leur pause achevée.

Le début du dernier tour est le plus dur. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, et j’ai l’impression que je ne vais pas y arriver. Le but est si proche, mais j’ai l’impression que c’est si loin. Mon souffle s’échappe de plus en plus, trop fatigué pour réussir à le contrôler correctement, et mes jambes ne me répondent même plus. Elles courent d’elles-mêmes, sans que je ne leur demande quoi que ce soit.

Je vais vomir.

Je vais vraiment vomir.

La porte du gymnase que j’aperçois à quelques mètres me semble un rêve, lointain, trop lointain.

Plus que quelques mètres. Plus que quelques mètres. Plus que-…

A peine je franchis la ligne que je m’étais tracée devant la porte du gymnase que je m’écroule sur le sol, à deux doigts de rendre tout mon petit déjeuner de ce matin, ma respiration que j’essaie de rattraper en vain, et-…

\- Reste pas allongé, assis-toi.

Je n’arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux -je les avais fermés ? – et je ne peux pas non plus suivre ce conseil qui me semble pourtant pertinent pour reprendre plus facilement mon souffle.

Un silence s’impose, à tel point que je pense avoir rêvé, mais les bras qui me soulèvent pour m’adosser contre le mur ne viennent définitivement pas de mon imagination.

J’ouvre lentement les yeux, croisant un regard sombre et profond que je ne connais que trop bien.

\- Omi-…

\- Tais-toi. Ne dis rien. Tu vas gaspiller ton énergie. Pourquoi tu as vraiment couru tous ces tours déjà ? Ne réponds pas.

J’aimerais dire quelque chose pour le contredire, mais je me rends bien compte que je n’arrive pas à parler.

Il me tend une bouteille d’eau sans que je ne lui aie demandé, et je l’accepte avec plaisir. Alors que j’allais porter le goulot à mes lèvres, il me retire violemment la bouteille, le visage sévère.

\- Pas d’un coup. Gorgée par gorgée, doucement.

\- Je… je sais… De l’eau… je veux…

\- T’allais tout boire d’un coup. Tu veux vraiment vomir ?

\- Me parle pas de… vo-…

\- Tais-toi.

Je n’ai pas l’occasion de protester qu’il me fourre la bouteille et me fait boire.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me sens beaucoup mieux, et j’arrive à mieux discerner ce qu’il se passe.

Je suis adossé contre le mur du gymnase, Sakusa en tenue accroupit en face de moi, la bouteille à moitié vide dans sa main, sans son masque -je vais faire une crise cardiaque- et un regard sévère en prime.

Mais il ne peut pas tout cacher.

Mes lèvres se retroussent en un sourire en coin, mais il anticipe :

\- Ne dis rien. Peu importe ce qui va sortir de ta bouche, j’ai comme une impression de débilité avoisinant un QI négatif.

\- Quoi ? J’allais juste dire que t’es mignon quand tu t’inquiètes.

J’attends sa réaction -joues rouges ? regard fuyant ? gêne ? – mais j’ai le droit au regard le plus dégoûté de l’univers, avec en prime un « tch » gratuit :

\- J’aurais dû te laisser crever sur le sol Miya.

\- Je sais qu’au fond tu m’aimes bien !

\- Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité.

\- I WANT IT I GOT IT.

\- …. Je n’ai pas besoin d’entendre du Ariana Grande chanté par… toi.

J’allais protester au dégoût détectable dans le ton employé pour ce « toi » quand je tilte quelque chose, mon sourire prenant de plus en plus de place sur ma face :

\- Alors comme ça le grand Sakusa Kiyoomi écoute du Ariana Grande ?

\- Tu en écoutes aussi.

\- Oui, mais moi c’est… comment dire. Personne n’est surpris si je dis que j’écoute « thANK YOU nEXT NEXT ». Alors que toi…

\- Vraiment, ne dis plus rien. Ca risque de m’irriter.

Un petit silence passe -enfin, moi je me tape une barre mais ça c’est autre chose- et puis il reprend, plus bas :

\- Et puis « Thank you next » c’est pas sa meilleure.

Je repars dans un fou rire sous son regard courroucé, jusqu’à ce que je finisse par faire mon meilleur exposé avec présentation développement conclusion de « pourquoi il faut écouter Ariana Grande » en mettant bien sûr en avant les arguments d’une peau belle et propre et qu’on se sent littéralement comme une bad bitch après avoir écouté ses sons -c’est sans compter sur les interventions silencieuses de Sakusa mais que bizarrement j’entends parfaitement dans son regard, comme « tu es une bad bitch même sans écouter Ariana ».

On se fait évidemment engueuler par le coach dix minutes plus tard, mais pas Sakusa, parce que Sakusa c’est Sakusa. Donc JE me fais engueuler par le coach dix minutes plus tard, qui, malgré son aire sévère, m’accorde une pause de trente minutes pour reprendre mes esprits.

La pause déjeuner qui suit se passe sans encombre, et on se met en lignes sous les ordres du coach.

\- On va faire du trois contre trois, pour vous entraîner à bouger et utiliser plus de place. C’est excellent de compter sur ses coéquipiers, mais il faut également preuve de clairvoyance. Dans certaines situations, il faut savoir prendre des décisions vites. Les groupes sont formées sur le tableau derrière vous. Tout le monde ne peut pas jouer en même temps, alors les autres vous regardez. Les groupes changeront deux ou trois fois. Match en seulement 15 points gagnant.

Je me retourne après les explications et fixe le tableau en essayant de trouver mon nom. Groupe 5, Komori et Eikichi. Komori est libéro, Eikichi central et moi passeur. Je soupire, mais me dirige vers Komori qui me fait de grands gestes, ses sourcils châtains haussés bien haut. Eikichi nous rejoint en souriant doucement, légèrement intimidé d’après son regard.

Je souris de toutes mes dents :

\- Bon, je compte sur vous les gars. Je vous ferai mes plus belles passes, tâchez de bien les frapper.

Komori rigole et me tapote le dos :

\- Eikichi s’en chargera très bien.

\- Non, je compte aussi sur toi Komori. Ne reste pas tout le temps à l’arrière. Tu n’es pas libéro en trois contre trois.

Le brun perd son air jovial, surpris de ma réflexion, puis sourit avant de se diriger vers le terrain auquel nous sommes assignés.

On gagne le match avec 15 contre 12, match serré vers la fin avec une grande remontée adverse, et un défaut d’Eikichi de frapper toujours en diagonal (ce sont de belles diago, mais facilement blocable si on s’y attend). Pour la suite, on se met sur le côté, et vient notre deuxième match une quinzaine de minutes plus tard.

On discute tranquillement en se dirigeant vers le terrain, et c’est le « oy oy oy » amusé de Komori qui a les yeux rivés sur les adversaires en face pendant que je parle avec Eikichi qui m’interpelle. Je lève les yeux pour voir l’équipe d’en face.

Sakusa, Kageyama et Miyamoto* se tiennent tous les trois devant nous, une atmosphère intimidante pour quiconque n’y serait pas habitué. Sakusa a les sourcils froncés et nous regarde comme si on était des insectes à écraser, Kageyama a un regard sévère, mais qui coule vers Sakusa avec des étoiles dans les yeux, tout en maintenant une force écrasante, yeux noirs et grande taille à l’appui, et Miyamoto fait un grand sourire, confiant, les mains sur les hanches. Cela suffit à déclencher mon esprit de compétition, agacé de la confiance de l’équipe adverse.

\- Hey Atsumu, tu trouves pas qu’ils sont un peu trop condescendants ?

Je me tourne vers Komori, et je suis agréablement étonné de le voir sourire également, le torse bombé, sans une once d’agressivité, ce qui, paradoxalement, donne énormément de poids à l’atmosphère de notre petite équipe. Content d’avoir trouvé un autre compétiteur dans l’âme, bien que sûrement moins hargneux que moi, je souris à mon tour. C’est un sourire irrité, et je le lance particulièrement à Sakusa, qui nous regarde de haut depuis tout à l’heure. Je me baisse pour refaire mon lacet et confirme :

\- Je trouve aussi Motoya. Il serait temps de leur donner une petite leçon.

Le joueur qui s’occupe de l’arbitrage déglutit en passant d’une équipe à l’autre, le sifflet dans sa bouche, et bientôt, le match commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * c'est totalement un OC ptDR
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! Je n'ai pas du tout relu les fautes (genre vraiment pas, j'ai écrit d'un coup ptDR) donc désolé d'avance, je corrigerai sûrement un jour ! <3   
> N'hésitez pas à commenter quelque chose, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne journée à tous <3


	8. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa est totalement whipped pour Atsumu, mais il n'est pas encore prêt pour cette discussion.

**Sakusa**

Je scrute l’autre côté du terrain en portant une attention particulière à Miya qui me fixe avec un sourire affamé de victoire, et je lui rends un regard tout autant hargneux, prouvant que je ne compte pas le laisser gagner. Miyamoto tend sa main pour un check d’avant match, comme le précédant que nous venons d’effectuer, mais sous l’œil acéré de Hoshiumi, mon attitude n’a pas changé et je l’ignore royalement.

Dégoûtant.

Il cligne des yeux, puis finit par abandonner en lâchant un rire.

On décide le service, et à mon plus grand service, on l’a. Je me mets en position de service, et prends mon temps pour respirer correctement après le coup de sifflet. Je souffle, et quand je le sens, je lance le ballon en l’air, légèrement plus en avant, le fixant de mes yeux pour sauter et le frapper d’une force modérée.

Je ne voudrais pas me blesser à l’épaule.

Cependant, le service reste fort, et vu comment j’ai visé (pile à l’intersection des deux du fond), je doute que la balle soit rattrapée.

Mais à ma plus grande surprise, j’entends Miya qui élève la voix :

\- J’ai !

Hoshiumi a à peine le temps de reculer que Miya la rattrape en douceur, et se place parfaitement en face pour que la balle rebondisse sur sa manchette de manière fluide et soit parfaitement envoyé à Motori, qui joue le rôle du passeur et qui n’a pas l’habitude de jouer à ce poste. La réception parfaite du blond -est-ce qu’on peut encore appeler ça du blond ? - lui permet de placer une belle passe en arrière pour Hoshiumi qui saute si haut que j’ai l’impression de rêver. Je devais m’y attendre, de la part de joueurs sélectionnés pour le camp des Youth 19. Je ne suis donc pas surpris bien longtemps, mais suffisamment pour être un peu en retard pour la réception et la renvoyer de justesse. La trajectoire n’est pas très belle, mais correcte.

Je sens un regard fixé sur moi, et à peine une demi-seconde, je me tourne vers l’autre côté du filet, juste pour voir Miya me sourire d’un sourire tout sauf amical. Un sourire qui me dit j’ai-mieux-renvoyé-que-toi.

Ce sourire réveille en moi mon esprit de compétition qui ne s’était pas bien mis en route depuis le début du camp. Je ne viens pas à un camp d’entraînement pour concourir mais pour m’entraîner.

Mais je suis contre Miya Atsumu.

Et contre Miya, je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est de gagner.

En tout cas, Kageyama ne semble pas s’offusquer de la réception bancale, puisqu’il rattrape la balle parfaitement entre ses dix doigts, et la renvoie près du filet à sa droite après avoir feinté du regard à gauche.

Je prends mon élan et étends mon bras pour viser.

Je ne mets pas toute ma force, mais je fais une belle ligne intérieure en tordant mon poignet sous les regards médusés de ceux qui ne jouent pas souvent avec moi. Komori, cependant, la rate de peu. Je le fixe un moment, et il relève la tête, un sourire aux lèvres et l’air de dire « je vais te le faire bouffer ton poignet peu importe combien je t’aime mon cher cousin ».

Je hausse les épaules et retourne à ma position après avoir gagné le premier point, sous le regard brillant de Kageyama qui trépigne et me suit à la trace. Je soupire, n’appréciant peu qu’on me suive d’aussi près :

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu as fait ça ? Le ballon que j’ai envoyé atteignait un point culminant relativement bas, trop bas pour que tu aies le temps de l’envoyer en intérieur comme tu l’as fait.

Je n’ai aucun mérite à cacher quoique ce soit, puisque de toute façon, il le saura un jour ou l’autre s’il m’observe bien ou s’il se renseigne.

Je lui montre mon poignet et le tords en avant devant ses yeux.

Yeux qui se mettent à briller encore plus.

\- Tu peux le tordre autant ?! C’est incroyable !

Je ne pensais pas que ce Kageyama, de premier abord arrogant et froid, pouvait être si… pétillant en un sens.

Je fronce les sourcils, une vague nauséeuse de le sentir si proche de moi qui me submerge, et mon corps réagit avant que je ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois, me faisant froncer les sourcils et arborer un air sombre qui ne le fait pas bouger d’un pouce. Il cligne simplement des yeux, puis recule, peut-être par instinct.

Le match continue, et on arrive à 14 à 13 pour eux.

Miya me fixe avec un air supérieur, puis je le vois même me tirer la langue.

Haussant un sourcil devant le défi évident qu’il me lance, je sens mes muscles se tendre et retient l’agacement qui commence à apparaître sur mon visage.

C’est à Miya de servir. Je fronce les sourcils, me préparant pour son boulet de canon.

Il arrive, et une fois que j’arrive à suivre la trajectoire, je me place et m’apprête à encaisser le choc, mes jambes et mes pieds ancrés dans le sol pour ne pas tomber. Dès que le service rebondit sur mes avant-bras, je débloque mes pieds pour être de nouveau mobile. Je sens une brûlure s’étendre sur ma peau, mais j’oublie la douleur et continue le match, bien décidé à ne pas perdre contre ce prétentieux de Miya.

Le match se finit par notre victoire, 15 à 14. Le coach ne voulait pas rendre les matchs interminables, donc le système du point gagnant, ce n’est pas plus mal. Miyamoto pousse un cri de victoire avant de faire un high five à Kageyama, puis se tourne vers moi tout sourire. Sans pouvoir consulter ma conscience, mon regard s’attarde sur sa main, sans doute pleine de germes, et je ne maîtrise pas le dégoût qui s’installe sur mon visage. Il rigole nerveusement avant de ramener ses mains vers lui. J’allais partir du terrain, sans tergiverser plus, mais je me fais interrompre par Miya qui me pointe du doigt :

\- La prochaine fois, c’est nous qui gagnerons.

Je hausse un sourcil, puis souris en coin pour l’énerver avant de repartir près des bancs, Kageyama et Miyamoto sur mes talons qui s’excitent tout seul. Je m’assois et prends ma bouteille d’eau. Quelques gorgées me font un bien fou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j’entends un bruit sourd à côté de moi.

\- Aaaah… Comment t’as rattrapé le dernier service ?

Je me tourne vers Miya, qui ne cache pas sa frustration ni sa curiosité. C’est comme lire un livre ouvert.

Je hausse les épaules :

\- D’une certaine manière, c’est comme si j’avais vu.

\- Hein ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? « Comme si tu avais vu » ?

\- C’était prévisible.

Ma remarque l’agace et il élève la voix :

\- Justement, je te demande pourquoi c’était prévisible !

\- Tu n’as fait que des services smachés depuis le début. Certes, tu vises très bien avec, et les premiers sont surprenants. Mais on s’y habitue.

Il tend ses jambes vers l’avant, pensif. Quand je pense que la conversation est terminée, il m’annonce :

\- Je devrais apprendre le service flottant.

\- Pas maintenant.

C’est une bonne arme, mais il devrait profiter du camp pour perfectionner ce qu’il peut perfectionner avec de l’aide extérieure. Encore une fois, il prend la mouche bien trop facilement et se redresse :

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J’ai envie de l’apprendre. Imagine ! Ceux en face qui ne savent pas quand je sers smaché et quand je sers flottant… Trop bien.

\- Fais ce que tu veux. Je te donne juste mon avis.

\- Oui, bah tu n’es pas de bons conseils !

\- Arrête de me parler Miya, j’ai l’impression que tu fais baisser mon QI.

\- Hey !

Je soupire et me lève, prenant sa bouteille qu’il a laissé sur le banc pour la coller à sa joue. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre : il sursaute et crie un « c’est froid !! ». Je le fixe un moment :

\- Bois.

Il retrousse les lèvres dans une moue boudeuse et prends la bouteille que je lâche juste avant de m’éloigner pour aller remplir la mienne qui est désormais vide.

*** * ***

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu t’entendes bien avec lui.

Je me tourne vers la voix de mon cousin qui me fait un grand sourire, adossé au mur des toilettes, me regardant remplir ma bouteille. Je reporte mon attention sur l’eau qui s’écoule et ne ressens pas le besoin de répondre. Un silence plane sur la salle, et il finit par reprendre la parole :

\- Ne te méprends pas, ça me fait super plaisir !

Je lâche un grand soupir avant de tourner le robinet pour couper l’arrivée d’eau et visser le bouchon de ma bouteille autour du goulot.

\- Toi ne te méprends pas. Je ne m’entends pas « bien » avec lui.

\- Pourtant… tu es avec lui le matin au petit déj, en général le midi, et le soir également, et vous parlez entre les pauses. Pendant le match, il a réussi à te défier, ce qui est en soi un exploit puisque tu ne prends jamais ce genre de choses au sérieux, à part quand tu considères que ça en vaut la peine. Et puis, tu lis également tous les messages qu’il t’env-…

\- Oui, tout ce que tu viens d’énumérer, j’ai décidé d’appeler ça « le harcèlement de Miya ». Je ne vois pas un seul instant la partie qui dit que je m’entends bien avec lui.

\- Alors il me semble que tu as loupé le moment où j’ai dit que _tu_ as répondu à son challenge pendant le match.

\- Et ça veut dire que je m’entends bien avec lui ? Tu n’as pas pensé à l’inverse ?

\- Autrement, tu ne lirais pas ses messages avec ton visage tout soft et adorab-…

\- Ca suffit, je ne veux plus rien entendre qui sorte de ta bouche.

Je soupire devant les insinuations de mon stupide cousin et décide de l’ignorer et de sortir de la salle de bain.

C’est sans compter son côté tenace qu’il doit tenir de ma tante, puisqu’il me poursuit en continuant de parler tout seul :

\- Ca tu vois Sakusa, ça s’appelle de l’entêtement ! Avoue juste que tu l’apprécies ! Je demande pas d’aveu de meilleurs amis ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu ne peux pas nier que pas une seule fois tu ne l’as envoyé bouler sérieusement. Alors que honnêtement, y’avait matière des fois.

\- Si c’est ce que tu veux croire, pas de soucis.

\- RAAAAH TU M’ENERVES.

J’ignore ses gémissements de frustration et rejoins le terrain. Je n’ai pas le temps de dire ouf que Miya me saute à moitié dessus, les yeux brillant, signe qu’il est prêt à me demander quelque chose. Il tire doucement sur une de mes manches de tee-shirt, et je ne peux réprimer le petit mouvement de sourcil face au geste. Dire que Miya m’irrite est un euphémisme.

\- Omiiii, tu peux venir avec moi tout à l’heure au magasin d’à côté ?? J’avais oublié que j’avais promis à Osamu et mes parents que je leur ramènerai un truc…

Mais bon, il peut être de temps en temps, et je dis bien, _de temps en temps_ , un peu mignon.

Et peut-être que de temps en temps, et je redis encore, _de temps en temps_ , ça me rend faible.

Je hoche simplement la tête positivement, mais pour ne pas trop montrer que son visage tout pétillant me fait quelque chose, je fronce les sourcils, un air sombre qui s’installe sur mon visage :

\- Miya, dégage ta main maintenant.

Même si je m’éloigne, j’entends quand même mon cousin commérer derrière moi avec un coéquipier :

\- Il est si faible.

\- Miya lui demanderait d’aller aux chiottes pour lui qu’il le ferait.

\- J’ai envie de pleurer.

Komori, tu as choisi la voie de la souffrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !   
> Je n'ai eu le temps d'écrire dernièrement, mais je suis quand même contente de pouvoir vous donner quelque chose !  
> Merci pour les kudos et les petits commentaires, ça me fait chaud au coeur <3 
> 
> Je n'ai pas relu, désolé pour les fautes et/ou les incohérences :)


End file.
